Casey Veggies
Casey Jones, better known by his stage name Casey Veggies, is an American rapper from Inglewood, California. Since 2007, the young artist has released five independent record label mixtapes under LA clothing and management company Peas & Carrots Intl. His most recent mixtape, Fresh Veggies, was released on December 16, 2013. Early life Casey Jones was born in Inglewood, California on July 18, 1993. Music career Casey released his first mixtape Customized Greatly Vol. 1 at the age of 14. While Casey was originally one of the founding members of the hip hop group OFWGKTA, appearing on the group's first effort The Odd Future Tape, he decided to branch out on his own after his first mixtape release. In an interview with Respect Mag, Casey stated it as: "It’s hard to explain, really, but I just had more of a different vision for my own rap career. I wanted to do my own thing." Following up that project with Customized Greatly Vol. 2, Veggies began to work closely with friends Joshton Peas and Anwar Carrots to help establish PNCINTL, better known as Peas & Carrots International. Having worked with Def Jam artist YG on his 2nd mixtape, Veggies began to take rap much more seriously. In an interview with The Madbury Club, Veggies discussed how "strategic sponsorships, limited merchandise, organic partnerships, social presence and influence ability have proved fundamental in the success of Peas & Carrots and thus, Casey Veggies". Shortly after graduating high school, Veggies joined Mac Miller as an opening act on the Blue Slide Park Tour. Since then, Casey has performed with Nipsey Hussle, Dom Kennedy, and Kendrick Lamar, as well as friends in OFWGKTA including Tyler, the Creator, Hodgy Beats, and Domo Genesis. Casey has also worked with artists such as Rich Hil, King Chip, and Raheem Devaughan. A recent show has included a sold out April 2012 performance with Roc Nation artist Rita Ora at SOB's in NYC. He was also featured with Mac Miller and rapper Wiz Khalifa on MTV's RapFixLive during this same month. 2013–present: Life Changes and Live & Grow On January 22, 2013, Veggies released a solo project, a mixtape, Life Changes. In February 2013, Veggies signed a record deal with VIC and Epic Records. Veggies has also been working on his studio debut, which will be released sometime in 2015. Casey is currently set to go on his first Canadian tour under PNCINTL management this May. The day following the store opening of PNCINTL, Casey Veggies released a single entitled "Young Niggas" featuring Juicy J. The artwork for the single showed the store opening. On May 10, 2013, a new single, "Money Don't Buy Time" was released. Casey Veggies also appeared on the Earl Sweatshirt album Doris on the single "Hive" along with Vince Staples. Casey Veggies released a mixtape with Rockie Fresh titled Fresh Veggies in December 2013. It is presented by PUMA and released under Maybach Music Group and PNCINTL. The mixtape features vocal appreances from Overdoz, Ty Dolla $ign, Juicy J, Kirko Bangz and Hit-Boy. Fresh Veggies was produced by Lunice, Jahlil Beats and Hit-Boy, among others. Veggies debut album, Live & Grow is scheduled for release sometime in 2015. Discography Studio albums * Live & Grow (2015) Independent albums * Sleeping In Class: Deluxe Edition (2011) Mixtapes * Customized Greatly Vol. 1 (2007) * Customized Greatly Vol. 2 (2009) * Bum Ass Shit (2010) * Sleeping In Class (2010) * Customized Greatly Vol. 3 (2012) * Life Changes (2013) *''Fresh Veggies'' (2013) Singles As lead artist As featured artist Category:Non Member of Odd Future Category:Artist